


Pay a Pound, Stop Justin Bieber!

by Jacob



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Gen, Justin Bieber dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3113606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacob/pseuds/Jacob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom raises money to stop Justin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pay a Pound, Stop Justin Bieber!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All the sane people in the world who are not Beliebers... and those fans who can take it](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+the+sane+people+in+the+world+who+are+not+Beliebers...+and+those+fans+who+can+take+it).



> I'd say I'm sorry to all his fans for this... but I'm not.
> 
> However, I will say I would (sadly) never do this... It's tempting though...

“Pay a pound, stop Justin Bieber!”

“Tom, what are you doing?”

Tom Harris grinned at his blond friend, “I’m raising money to get rid of Justin Bieber.”

Alex raised his eyebrow, “Why do you need money?”

“Well, I can’t kill him myself, but you know that Yassan dude. You could ask him to do it for us!”

“Uh-huh… Right. How much money have you raised?”

“Well in person I’ve raised £9,836. I also made a website for my cause and that’s managed to raise over £63,000 from people all over the world. So will you ask him?”

Alex shrugged, “Sure, why not.”  
______________________________________________________________

“So you’ll do it? Even though it’s not your normal fee?”

“Yes.” The blond Russian grinned, “I’m not much of a fan of him myself, so I have no problem doing this.”

“See you then.”  
______________________________________________________________

“Breaking News! Justin Bieber found dead. The 18 year-old superstar was found earlier this morning lying on his kitchen floor with a bullet hole between his eyes. Fangirls all around the world weep on this tragic, tragic day.”

Alex looked at his dark haired friend, “Good job mate.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said at the beginning, I am not planning on really doing something like this (though it'd be nice).


End file.
